Natala Grisby
Natala Faye Grisby is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the second daughter and third child of Francesca Alexander and Charlie Grisby, the younger triplet sister of Mark Grisby and the older triplet sister of Olivia Grisby. She will possess the abilities of Entomokinesis, Cryogenic Aura, Accelerated Healing and Spirit Summoning. Appearance Natala will have blonde hair and blue eyes throughout her life. The blue eye colour will have been inherited from both of her parents. Neither of her parents will have blonde hair, but it will be a trait shared with both of her uncles and both of her aunts. Her hair will be straight, and it will appear lighter in shade than the golden tone her brother Mark will occasionally have. Originally, her skin will be relatively pale, but later in life she will begin to tan more easily. She will be quite slight and petite. Abilities Natala's first ability will be Entomokinesis. This ability will enable her to manipulate existing insects, and also create insects where none exist previously. She will be able to manipulate single creatures and entire swarms. She will be able to cause them to attack people and destroy objects, form swarms thick enough to block out vision and disorientate people, and produce fireflies to illuminate a dark place. Her second ability will be Cryogenic Aura. Natala will possess a cold aura which will have both a literal and a metaphoric effect. The literal effect will cause it to freeze everything it touches, while the metaphoric effect will slow people's thinking and make them act less emotionally. At first, her ability will be linked to her own emotions. Her aura will be triggered if she feels threatened or hurt. However, as she ages she will learn to control it and also to access it deliberately. Her third ability will be Accelerated Healing. This ability means that Natala's body will heal rapidly from injuries. The healing will be reflexive and she will never be able to prevent it. She will also never become ill, as the damage caused by any infection will be healed instantaneously, and she will be immune to alcohol and all drugs since her body will heal from their effects. However, unlike with rapid cellular regeneration, she will still age as normal. She will also still be able to feel physical pain. Her fourth and final ability will be Spirit Summoning. This ability will enable Natala to summon the spirit of any deceased person. She will find it easiest to summon relatives and people she had known in life, but she could also summon a total stranger. The spirit will appear as a flickering transparent form in the air in front of her, and will be visible to anyone else in the vicinity. Natala will be able to converse with the spirits as well. Additionally, she will be able to summon spirits to commune with her mind without physically appearing, and these conversations will be private without anyone else being able to hear or detect them, not even by using another ability. Family & Relationships *Mother - Francesca Alexander *Father - Charlie Grisby *Older sister - Selene Grisby *Older triplet brother - Mark Grisby *Younger triplet sister - Olivia Grisby *Younger brothers - Graham and Jackson Grisby *Younger sister - Susanna Grisby History & Future Etymology Natala is an Italian name which means "born at Christmas". This meaning will not be true for her, as she and her triplet siblings will actually be born in the summer. Faye is an English name which means "fairy" and a French name which means "faith". Grisby is an English surname whose meaning is uncertain, but it may be derived from a place name. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters